Single By 40
by h0llaJess
Summary: Also known as the backup plan, an arrangement with a friend that if neither of them are married by the time they're 40, they'll marry each other. A promise Jasmine and Logan made 15 years ago. What happens when they are both in a completely different parts of life, still single, and now 40? {inspired by a Friends episode}


Hey **guys as promised a new story! (Inspired by a Friends episode, and if you know me you know how much I love Friends)**

* * *

Some people are destined to find their true love in life in an instant. Others, not so much. They always want a guarantee that they will find love or at least a hand in marriage. That's where backups come in.

"Do you think you'll ever find true love?" Jasmine asked Logan.

Logan rose his eyebrows. A peculiar question but he has been unlucky in the love department for several years now. Girlfriends come and go.

"Honestly at this point in my life, I don't know. I'm 25 and still never had a steady girlfriend. Is that ridiculous?"

Jasmine took that to thought, "Well, then let's make a pact."

"What's the deal?"

"We're each other's backups. If we both are not married and single when we're 40, we'll marry each other. How about it?"

"Why not? Deal."

And they shook on it because who would've thought they would still both be single by 40?

 **-15 years later- Chicago-**

"Whew, Ronald give me another shot! I'm gonna get waste-TED!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You sure about this? It's your fifth shot," he stated.

"Hey," she paused, "Hey if I giving you my money you shouldn't be complaining."

"Yes, ma'am," he turned around and started making another round for Jasmine.

Jasmine turned 40 last week and despite being happy about turning another year older, all she can think about is the fact that all her friends are happily married with children living in the suburbs. Then there is her, single, dreading going to work every day and living in the city she thought would be home forever, but the fact is that she is sick of it. She would love to settle and start a family but she's missing her other half.

 **-New York City-**

"And here you would see the projections of the latest product making its way down the line to the new generation. If sales continue, let me just say, we would be getting a hefty paycheck," the ever so suave Logan Watson winked to his coworkers.

Logan turned the big 4-0 a couple months ago, so he is well settled into his 40s, a new decade, or rather a new chapter in his life. While everyone around him is busy with family life, he was able to focus on the better of his company, Watson Incorporated. Don't be fooled by the name, the company is owned by his sister Lindy. Anyways, Logan left his player status well back when he was 25 to become successful. He being so persistent for the better of his company, settling and starting a family is the least thing from his mind.

Sitting in his extremely big office with large windows overlooking Central Park, Logan's phone rang. His assistant, Cheryl, patched him through the call.

"Hello, this is Logan Watson of Watson Incorporated. To whom am I speaking to?" he asked picking up the call.

"LOLO!" the other person on the line exclaimed. Recognizing the nickname, Logan realized who it was. It was none other than Garrett Spenger, his best friend since third grade.

"Seriously? Still calling me that? Aren't we a little too old for that?"

"We're never too old for that! Anyways I've been meaning to ask you, are you coming to my wedding, my man? You never responded to my invitation," sounding rather disappointed.

"Oh, sorry. Got caught up with work. Presentations, prototypes and finance reports. You know how it is. Let me check my schedule. The 21st of this month right? Hm…"

"Are you saying you can't attend your best friend's wedding? C'mon man. Take a break from work, mingle with old friends. I haven't seen you since you flew into Chicago the summer after you got your master's degree."

"I guess I can make an exception. I'll tell Cheryl to book me a flight immediately."

"Ah Cheryl. Good woman, Logan?"

"She's my assistant you dimwit. I'm surprised Teena agreed to married you my friend."

"Hey, be grateful. Wouldn't want to be single and 40!" Garrett was one month mere his 40th birthday. Not thinking, he felt like he offended Logan, trying to make it up by saying, "I'm sorry dude. Didn't mean it like that."

"Gar, it's fine. I love the single life and I'm happy being 40. I don't need to be tied down."

Garrett snorted. He refused to believe that Logan, of all people, gave up the life of being adorned by women all around. But he had a feeling that one thing might change his mind about be single and 40.

"You know, I heard Jasmine's still single."

Jasmine. That name resonated with Logan… a lot. His first love, though, he would refused to admit it. He never had the guts to tell her, but didn't have to because both moved on before he got the chance.

"R-really?" Logan questioned.

Garrett grinned over the phone. He knew exactly what would set Logan off. Jasmine being it. "Yep," he replied.

"Then I'm definitely looking forward to your wedding. Can't wait to catch up with Ja-I mean, you. See you in Chi, bro," with that he hung up.

 **-Garrett's Wedding-Chicago-**

Black dress, red lipstick and high heels tied Jasmine's look together for Garrett's special day. Logan wore a tux with a bowtie. Both dapper and elegant as ever, walked through the door of the reception unaware they were next to each other.

"Jas! Logan!" Garrett greeted walking towards the both of them. Jasmine and Logan stopped their tracks. Could it be? Wide-eyed, they turned around to each other and realize that it was their childhood best friend.

"H-hey, Jas, you look amazing," Logan complimented gazing up and down at her.

"Thanks," returning a smile, "You look nice." She couldn't believe she was face to face with Logan Watson after all these years. In a way, Garrett's wedding was like a reunion for the friends.

"Anyways," Garrett said interrupting the two's long gaze at each other, "I'm so glad you guys made it to the wedding. It means a lot to me and Teena."

"Of course," they both replied simultaneously at the same time.

"Hey, your in-laws want a picture of you and Teen," the photographer interrupted the trio.

"Oh yeah, sorry guys I gotta go, enjoy yourselves. Everything's on me," he said winking as he walked away.

"So, it's been a while," Logan stated.

"Yeah, fifteen years. Feels like nothing has changed. Yet also everything has changed. What have you been up to?"

"Well, Watson Incorporated is doing great. And I'm doing great of course."

"Yeah, 40 is definitely looking good on you," she chuckled.

"So what about you?"

"Honestly, this wasn't how I saw myself fifteen years ago. Still single. Hate my job and not loving Chicago as much as I thought I did. Life is damn unexpected."

"Heh," he laughed, "Remember what we deal we made with each other fifteen years ago?"

"Vaguely…"

"If we were both single by the time we're 40, we would marry each other."

"Oh yeah," as her memory came back about that situation, "Too bad you're not single, right? Successful and still handsome as ever, you must have a girlfriend by now." She assumed. She assumed he was taken and that kind of broke her heart a little. The fact that the one person she thought she could trust her whole life, was taken by some other person that wasn't her.

"Uh… yeah," Logan lied through his teeth. Logan wanted to tell her he was single, but he didn't. He saw the sadness in her heart and he would do anything to see her smile again. However, he wasn't mentally stable for a marriage. He was doing it for Jasmine's own good. "You should come to New York some time, y'know since you're down about Chicago. Get away, a change in scenery."

"You know, I might actually take you up on that offer sometime."

"How about next week? I can have my assistant take care of everything. It's on me…everything: the hotel, fares, etc."

"No, I couldn't."

"I insist, anything for an old friend."

"I-"

"Let's raise a glass to the bride and groom!" the room echoed.

"So I guess it's a yes," he whispered in her ear after raising a glass to the lovely couple. His voice in her ear raised her heart rate. Who knew she would be so turned on by his voice?

 **-2 weeks later-New York City-Central Park-**

"So where are you taking me?" Jasmine asked giggling. She was wearing a blindfold while Logan was leading her through Central Park. He planned the whole day for her and personally took a day off. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"One more step…and take off your blindfold," he replied. Following his instructions, she took it off and what was standing right in front of her was a picnic basket with an assortment of food on the blanket.

"Logan, it's wonderful," she exclaimed turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist inhaling the scent of her perfume. Jasmine was finally happy, joyous, excited to be 40. This is the life she wanted to live… but she was far from it.

Logan then saw Jasmine's expression change, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking how my life is nothing like this back in Chicago," she picked up a spoonful of mac and cheese and placed it in her mouth, cheesy and aromatic, "This is so good."

"Only the best for you. But this is just the start."

"What do you mean?"

"Get up," reaching out for her hand to help her up, "I have something else planned."

"Logan Watson. Full of surprises aren't you?"

"Surprise is my middle name. You know, my parents only knew they were having a girl when my mom was pregnant, I was literally a surprise."

Jasmine giggled at that comment. She missed him. A lot. He makes her feel safe and she feels like she could actually start a family with him.

"Here," he said tossing a life jacket to Jasmine.

"What?! I'm going into water?"

"I mean, that's only if you fall over but you know, stay afloat."

"Logan Surprise Watson—" she started.

"Hey, just because I told you my middle name does not mean you can take advantage of that and flaunting it around like some new splurge. We are going rowing."

"I don't know how to row."

"Well, I'm rowing. You're just sitting there looking pretty," he said smirking.

"How did I get so lucky into have a friend like you?"

"Must be fate."

Jasmine felt like she was on cloud nine being in the city doing something she would never do if she was still in Chicago. He brought out her wild side, a side where she kept hidden all these years hoping that someone, someone special, would bring out. Logan Watson was that person and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Logan rowed through the Lake. He has grown to love Jasmine's radiant smile that he hasn't seen in so long. He doesn't know what occurred that made Jasmine lose the beauty she had back when they were in Chicago fifteen years ago but slowly and surely he's been seeing the beauty coming back. Probably because he was the one bringing it back.

 **-2 days later- New York City-Coney Island-Luna Park-**

"Pick a stuff animal, sir," the game vendor replied as Logan striked another pyramid of bottles down. Logan would be the friend you would take to the carnival or any festival, amusement park that would scam you out of your money if you don't win the first time. Logan would give them a run for his money.

Logan turned around to the brunette next to him who has been keeping a keen eye on him, "You pick."

"No-, I mean it was your win," she replied hesitantly.

"You like dogs, right? I mean you had Leo back in high school…"

"Yeah, he was my everything. He passed away four summers ago," dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I'll take the dog," he said to the vendor, "This is for you. I know this stuff dog can never replace Leo, but uh, it'll be like he never left," he said handing to her the big giant stuffed dog.

"You're really great you know that?" she said slightly pushing his shoulder.

"Aw shucks," as he leaned in closer to her. Distance between them was minimal.

"Treating me to dinner, winning me a stuff animal, won't your girlfriend be jealous?" she grinned.

"Uh, here's the thing, I don't have one."

"Wait, so you don't have a girlfriend?" Jasmine asked stunned and backing up away from him.

"No," Logan said guiltily, "I didn't want to correct you because I wasn't ready for marriage. I don't think I ever will be," he admitted.

"I-I'm speechless."

"W-we can date!" he argued, "I'm down with dating but marriage is too much commitment, I can't do that."

"Exactly," Jasmine nodded, "I can't do that either. Not with you. Never with you. We're too different. We don't see eye to eye, how would we ever settle down to have a family? You want fun, I get it. You never wanted to commit, I don't even understand how you got so successful at the company anyways I mean, doesn't most deals you make require commitment? Goodbye Logan Watson, see you never." Then she ran away from him wiping the tears coming out of her eyes.

 **-2 days later- Jasmine's hotel-**

*knock knock*

Jasmine unaware of who was on the other side of the door peeked through the peephole. Not maid service. Not the neighbors complaining about the noise. It was none other than Logan Watson, dressed dapperly.

Opening the door, "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"To apologize and make up for it, if you let me," he replied softly.

Jasmine contemplated long and hard. She couldn't lose any more than what she has. She gave a quick nod, grabbed her jacket and headed out. She probably shouldn't have taken Logan up on his offer, but she was listening to her heart, which she hasn't done in a long time. It was fun listening to something which hasn't dominated her in a while. Her brain was always making the decisions but it hurt Jasmine more than it benefited her.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Logan didn't reply but kept walking. "Hello?" trying to get his attention, she waved her hand in front of his face. But he kept walking like he didn't even see that.

In about fifteen minutes they reached the High Lines. It used to be railroad but the city turned it into a green sanctuary, with trees and plants, along with public art displays.

"This is beautiful," Jasmine commented.

Logan turned around and took Jasmine's hands, "Jasmine Kang, you are something. The day I met you in third grade, you wacked me with a backpack. You were the reason I wrote I wanted to wear a bra in my high school letter. You were the reason why my other high school relationships never worked. Because there was you and no one else can compare. I love it when you wear that beautiful smile of yours and when it's gone, I wonder how I can get it back, because it is one of the best curves on your body. I should've told you in high school that I liked you. And that was one of my biggest regrets. When we came to Garrett's wedding, you were stunning. And when you came to New York, you were sporting that smile that I adore and I think to myself, 'Man, I would never let her go,' so here this goes…"

Jasmine was about to burst into tears at any minute. She couldn't believe all those words Logan was saying to her. And what's about to happen might actually give her a heart attack. Logan, went down on one knee, took out a box in his pocket and popped it right open.

"Jasmine Kang, will you marry me?"

What else could Jasmine say? She was waiting for this her entire life. All those times she thought Logan wasn't the least bit interested in her romantically in high school.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Logan took the ring out of the velvet blue box and pushed the ring up her ring finger. The two didn't realized they attracted a crowd because when they went it for a hug, a huge applause erupted.

 **-A few days later-New York City-Watson Incorporated-**

"Bro, you finally did it!" Garrett happily said over the phone, "So when are you guys getting hitched?"

"Not sure. I'm letting Jasmine handle it. She's been dreaming of this since forever so whatever she wants, she gets," Logan adored Jasmine, and only wants to make her happy, so whichever the wedding comes out he'll happily comply because the only person there he cares about is none other than the woman beside him: Jasmine.

"Aw, man, you're like the perfect husband of the year! How am I suppose to compete with that?" Garrett jokingly asked.

"You better step it up!"

"Anyways congratulations Lolo! Give my best to Jasmine and I can't wait to see you guys at the wedding whenever it may be."

"Will do. And uh, might be asking a lot but will you be my best man?"

"Dude! Of course, took you long enough. Alright man, it's my turn to make dinner. Great chat. Seen you soon bro."

"Of course, bye Gar."

"Hey, honey. Who was that?" Jasmine asked as she peeked into his office.

"My best man," Logan grinned.

Walking over to Logan, "Aw, yay! So I picked a date and was thinking of running it through you to make sure it's okay…"

"Anything's fine with me," he smiled.

Jasmine sat on his lap, "I love you so much babe," giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Back at ya times infinity," giving Jasmine a kiss on the cheek.

Our missed chances can soon be revived when the time is right. A deal made fifteen years ago brought their infinite love of each other back.

 _"_ _Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope." -Maya Angelou_

* * *

 **Quick update on my profile! So go check it out (at the top). Let me know whatcha think of this story! Enjoy the rest of the weekend! Much love. X**


End file.
